I'll wait for you
by Squirtle1996
Summary: Lucy decides to leave the guild. Six years later she returns to find Natsu in a coma. Now the blonde mage waits for him to awaken. Summary sucks. Oh well.
1. Prologue

**It's time to start a new story :DDD**

**As always, I will never ever own Fairy Tail and that's the last time I'll say it!**

**Prologue**

_**Normal POV**_

It's an ordinary day in the best guild of Fiore. As usual the salamander and the ice mage would fight while Erza eats her strawberry cake with delight. Lucy, the celestial mage is talking with the white hair bartender as she tries to ignore the fighting idiots.

"These boys will never change…" Lucy sighed as she lowered her head down on to the table top.

"Yes, and that is what makes them cute!" giggled Mira.

_BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

A chair hit Mira in the face and she fell over.

"MIRA! NATSU YOU IDIOT!" the blonde shouted as she rushed over the bar to see how the bartender was. The transformation mage just had a smile on her face and her spirit starts to flow out of her body.

Erza grabbed both of the boys shirts and began to drag them out.

"NOOOOO ERZA! I'M SORRY!" both mages shouted in unison as they were about to witness Erza's wrath.

"NOO! MIRA!" Lucy shook the mage as hard as possible and tried to grab her spirit back. Mira finally began to gain consciousness and just smiled.

"See… cute…" Mira smiled. The celestial mage just face palmed herself .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ERZA! NOT THERE!" everyone heard from outside of the guild.

"Lucy, I think you should go save them." Mira smiled.

"Why me… and they deserve it." Lucy sighed.

"Because you liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" Happy came flying towards the two mages.

"YOU DAMN NEKO!" Lucy grabbed Happy by the tail and attempted to Lucy kick him right out of the guild.

"Mira save me!" Happy cried.

"LUCY! HAPPY IS RIGHT!" Mira shouted with glee.

"Not you to Mira!" Lucy pouted to get herself out of this conversation.

"But you do like him!" Mira giggled to see Lucy blushing.

"I don't like Gray…" Lucy mumbled.

"We meant Natsu!" Mira and Happy shouted in unison.

"I heard my name!" the rose colored hair boy said while walking into the guild with bruises all over his face. Mira and happy smirked evilly at the salamander.

"Hey Natsu, could you please come over here for a second?" Mira smiled.

"Sure!" grinned the salamander.

"What are you doing Mira?" Lucy whispered to the former demon.

"You'll see!" the white hair mage whispered back with a giggle.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hey Happy!"

"Hey Natsu, I want to ask you a question. Could you answer truthfully?" Mira asked with a smile.

"I'll try." Natsu replied.

"Do you like Lucy?" Mira asked.

Lucy was shocked to hear the bartender but she still blushed and waited for Natsu's answer.

Natsu looked at Mira, then at Happy and then finally at Lucy. He walked closer to the celestial mage only to have her blush even more. He wrapped his arm around her and grinned.

"Of course I like Lucy! She's is my best friend and my partner! Why wouldn't I like her?"

Lucy's blush quickly disappeared and looked depressed. The celestial mage walked out the guild and went home. Everyone just stared as she left a depressing mood.

"Why is Lucy leaving?" Nastu questioned dumbly.

"Natsu you idiot…" Mira just lowered her head and stormed away.

Natsu was still processing what just had happened. Happy waved his paws in front of him to get him back to reality.

"Nastu… do you like Lucy?" Happy asked again. The salamander just nodded slowly.

"I KNEW IT!" Happy shouted.

Natsu quickly covered Happy's mouth to keep him shut.

"Not so loud!" Natsu whispered.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I went home and took a shower to cool myself off. I wore my white tank top and blue short jeans and headed to the river to think about some things.

So Natsu just thinks I'm a friend. I shouldn't' have my hopes up. I like Natsu for a long time now but just didn't have the courage to tell him because I was afraid he would just say that he likes me as a friend. I start to think about the time we had with each other. Thinking about how we met, how we went on missions, how he was always at my house.

Maybe I should leave this place and forget about him. It kind of hurts me to think that the person I love doesn't love me back. I thought about it more and my brain is too convincing. Yes leaving is the right thing to do. I can grow stronger physically and emotionally.

After thinking, I decide to head back to the guild to tell master and the others about my departure. When I went in the guild, Natsu already went home. I went up the stairs and head to master's room. I knock on his door and went in to see a short old man sitting in his chair.

"Master, I have something to tell you."

"Yes my child?"

"Well, I plan on leaving the guild."

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

"I do, but I want to become stronger." I said nervously as I didn't want him to know the true reason.

"I see, well I can't stop you on your decision. But how long will you be gone for?"

"Too be honest, I don't know…"

"I see, well then I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

I head down the stairs to tell my friends my sudden decision. To be honest I really don't want to leave them but I must in order to become stronger. I just hope Natsu doesn't go berserk when he finds out.

I waved bye as I went home after telling all my friends. Most of them were in tears at my sudden action but I just hope that they can forget me. But someday I will come back to Fairy Tail as a better and stronger mage. I decide not to say bye to Natsu as this will make it hard for me. He'll probably find a way to convince me to stay.

The next day I went to the train station and headed to where ever the train would bring me.

"Don't forget about me Natsu…" I mumbled looking at Magnolia from the train window one last time.

**Prologue end**

_Six years later_

_._

_._

_._

**That's it for the prologue. I rushed the end because I got lazy and have school tomorrow. Well I hope you guys enjoy it so far and don't forget to review. **

**Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**


	2. Catching up

**Finally done this chapter! Natsu won't be talking for a long time :D **

**Chapter 1 - Catching up**

_**Lucy's POV**_

It's been six years since I left Fairy Tail. Now that I've gotten stronger from all my training, I'm ready to head back to my guild. Even though I wasn't physically in the guild, my spirit was still with it as I still had my stamp. I rush out of the forest and go back to Orion town. I quickly pack up my stuff from the house I was living in. I said bye to my new friends that I had met these past years. I ran to the train station to purchase a ticket to go back to Magnolia.

This will be a long train ride. Orion town is about two days away from Magnolia even by train. I just can't wait to see all my friends again. I wonder if they remember me…

_Two days later_

Yes only five more minutes until I'm back at Magnolia! Any longer on this train and I swear I'll go crazy. Even though they have good service, just sitting here for two days make my spine hurt.

As the train arrived at Magnolia station, I quickly grabbed my things from the compartments and ran off.

First stop I have to go to my house. I hope no one lives there so I can re-rent it.

I ran as fast as I could. Finally making to the front door to see a sign that says "rent available". I quickly found the landlady. She looked exactly the same six years ago…

"Hey blondie, where have you been?" questioned the landlady as I paid her 70,000 jewels for the rent.

"Ummm, I was on a very long mission." I said nervously as she stares at me with her big eyes.

"Oh, welcome back then." The short women said walking off.

"Thanks!" I yelled.

These six years I lived at some apartment in Orion town. It was nice and bigger than this one here at Magnolia, but it makes me feel more at home. I put my bags down and quickly ran off to the guild to meet my friends.

I hope they don't change too much, but knowing them, they're probably exactly the same.

From the distance I can see the Fairy Tail building and sprinted the last few meters. I open the door as I pant from all the running I did.

Everyone stared at me.

"Hey guys!" I shouted.

"LUCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Fairy Tail was the same as before. Everyone doing what they usually do. Erza eating cake, Gray stripping, Cana drinking.

"You're back!" Happy cried while hugging my leg.

"Yes I am, and it's great to be back!" I pat the blue cat's head.

I feel a tap on my shoulders. I turn around to see a glaring Erza with her arms folded against her chest.

"What took you so long to return?" the redhead darted at me.

"Ummm… I was training…" I gulped. I cover my face with my hands too protect me from whatever is going to come at me. Instead I get pulled into a hug with my head hitting something hard.

"Glad you're back!" Erza cried hugging me.

"Glad to be back" I comforted the crying mage.

"Lucy I've missed you!" the bartender also hugged me.

"I've missed you to Mira." I hugged her back.

I pulled away to see a smirking Gray.

"Hey Gray, still stripping as usual I see." I teased him and it made him blush.

"SHUT UP! IT'S A HABIT OF MINE!" Gray shouted.

"Jeez, calm down Gray. I was just joking." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Lucy. I'm just happy to see you're back." Gray smiled while attempting to pull his pants off.

"Gray-sama don't!" Juvia shouted from behind with her hands trying to stop him.

Juvia crashed into Gray and landed on top of each other.

"Ouuuu, they liiiiiiiiiike each other!" Happy yelled still holding onto my leg.

Juvia and Gray didn't say anything. They just looked away with their face a bit red.

"Don't worry about them, we already know they like each other." Mira giggled.

I just smiled back. I already knew even before I left.

My eyes began to search around the guild looking for a pink hair, boy but he's nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked.

Everyone went from their cheery mood into a depressed mood.

Why did everyone look depressed?

"Where's Natsu?" I repeated myself.

Erza was the first one to walk in front.

"You see Lucy… Natsu is in a coma." Titania said.

"In a coma? Why?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"Well, six years ago you left the guild. The next day Natsu noticed that you were missing and we told him that you had left. He went on a rampage and went to look for you. Every day he would come back disappointed for not being able to find you. We told him that it was no use and that it was your decision to leave. But he was determined to find you and bring you home. He probably only slept about four hours every day. But four years ago, while he was searching for you he was up in a mountain and slipped down and knocked his head. We found him three days later but he didn't wake up." Erza said with tears running down her face.

Natsu's in a coma and it's my fault… I can feel the pain in my heart. All this time he was searching for me trying to bring me back.

"Where is he?" I asked with tears filling my eyes.

Erza pointed to the infirmary. I quickly dashed in with the rest of the members of the guild following behind.

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! :D Sorry if it was a bit short but I got kind of lazy. Also probably not going to post a chapter tomorrow because I have a physics test the next day.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter and continue reviewing! :D**


	3. We meet

**Should be studying for physics, but NAH!**

**Chapter 2 – We meet**

_**Normal POV**_

Lucy ran to the infirmary with the rest of the guild following behind. The blonde mage opened the door and saw Wendy beside the fallen salamander.

"Wendy!" the celestial shouted.

The blue hair dragon slayer turned her head to see a smiling blonde girl.

"LUCY-SAN!" Wendy shouted as she ran to wrap her arms around the mage.

"Wow you've grown Wendy!" the blonde patted her head.

Suddenly Wendy pulled away and burst into tears.

"Why are you crying Wendy?" I tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Lucy-san…" Wendy cried as she pointed behind her.

I stare at the girl and also burst into tears.

"It's okay Wendy, It's not your fault. It's mine." I said to comfort her.

"But!" Wendy shouted.

"Enough Wendy, you did what you can. Now let Lucy have her time with Natsu." Erza said from the back of the room.

Wendy nodded her head and everyone went out of the infirmary. Happy stayed behind as he wanted to be with Lucy.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"Natsu…" my eyes start to sting from the tears that are gathered.

"Lucyyy…" Happy sobbed as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"I'm sorry Happy. It's my fault that Natsu has to suffer." I cried hugging the blue cat beside me.

"Lucy it's not your fault. He did it because he likes you." Happy continued to sob.

"Don't say anymore Happy, it just hurts me even more." I mumbled.

Happy pulled away from my embrace and wiped the tears from his face that managed to slide down and put on his serious face.

"Lucy, you know the day that you left? Mira asked Natsu if he liked you and he said he liked you as a friend." Happy said seriously.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as I looked down.

"Well you ran off, but after I asked him again and he said he just didn't like you as a friend…" Happy stopped.

"Then what does he like me as…?" I questioned.

"I'll let him tell you after he wakes up." Happy smiled.

"But what if he doesn—" I was cut off by Happy before I could finish my sentence.

"NATSU WILL WAKE UP! HE IS STRONGER THAN THIS!" Happy cried again.

"I'm sorry Happy, I shouldn't doubt him." I pat his head hoping that it'll stop him from crying.

Happy flew out of the guild to give me some time with Natsu alone.

I sat beside his bed and stared at his face. I brush the loose strands of hair that were covering his eyes away. Tears started to form again as I feel my heart ache.

"I'm sorry Natsu… this is my fault…" I said to the sleeping salamander.

Natsu I promise that I won't leave you anymore. Please just wake up! If you wake up I'll do anything!

I frown as Natsu still didn't flinch. I stand up and put a smile on my face.

"Don't worry Natsu, when you wake up I'll let you sleep over anytime you want!" I said and patted his head and left the infirmary.

"Lucy!" Mira yelled as she noticed me walk out.

"Hey Mira!" I smiled.

"Look Lucy, we all know that you're sad about Natsu. But he just wanted to bring you home." Mira's voice softened and came holding my hands.

"Yeah, I know." I looked away so that my tears won't come back.

"Just don't leave Natsu's side. This way he'll have more of a chance knowing that you're back." Mira smiled.

I just smiled and nodded. I felt a bit better knowing that I can help Natsu recover and that I finally got to saw the man I love again.

After talking with everyone I went home to take a bath. I stripped off and turned on the tap and quickly jumped in the tub. It felt nice to be able to take a nice bath in my old bathroom.

I got out of my bath and put on a yellow tank top and blue short shorts and jumped right into bed. It was hard to sleep on the train as everyone was talking so loud and I was thinking of the guild too much. Now that that is off my mind, I can finally sleep.

As I close my eyes, I start to see visions. I can see Natsu searching for me. I can see him running around asking people if they saw me and would get mad when they said no. Tears began to form again as I see him up on the mountain and slipping down. I woke up at that and noticed that it was a dream. My back was wet and I can feel my head sweating. It was not morning yet so I drift back off to sleep.

.

.

.

**Sorry for this super short chapter! I still have to study for my physics test and I'm slowly running out of ideas…**

**Well I'll try my best to get another chapter out tomorrow. So please review! :D**


	4. Date

**Finally finished another chapter! Sorry for the long update :D**

**Chapter 3 – Date**

_**Normal POV**_

It's been a week since Lucy had returned. Natsu is still in the infirmary. No one knows when he'll wake up, but everyone believes that it will be soon.

Lucy, along with Levy, Erza and Mira are at the Magnolia mall shopping. They are at the clothes shop looking for proper clothing to go on their mission. The mission is to infiltrate a dark guild. Not the regular dark guild, but the perverted ones.

"How about this one?" Mira asked Lucy.

"…." the blonde mage's eyes were wide opened.

"How can Lu-chan wear that?!" Levy shouted.

"Mira you actually find that wearable?" Erza asked curiously with her eyes as wide as Lucy's.

Mira sobbed and put the red thong back where she got it from. The girls continue to search around the store to look for the perfect outfit.

"Ouuuuuu"

A blue starry bikini caught the blonde's attention. Lucy walked towards the bikini that is at the other side of the store. But something caught her foot and she tripped.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and closed her eyes.

A pair of arms caught her before she could land. The blonde opened her eyes to see a brown hair man holding her. He was wearing white plain t-shirt with blue jeans. His eyes are dark blue and he looks well built.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Lucy replied.

The man let go of her and had a grin on his face.

"You're welcome!" He smiled.

"Hey are you okay Lucy?" Erza said as she came to me with the others.

"Yes, it was thanks to him." The blonde smiled.

"You there, what is your name?" Erza asked if she was like a commander of the army.

"I'm Evan. What's yours?" the man named Evan asked back.

"I'm Erza, this here is Levy and that girl that is always smiling is Mira. Oh and she is Lucy." Erza introduced everyone to Evan.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Evan just continued grinning. "Oh I see you girls are from Fairy Tail." He said as he notices the mark on Lucy's hand.

They continue to talk, talking about their magic, their guild and their friends. Evan seems like he has an interest towards Lucy. He likes to stare at Lucy while he talks and smiles when she laughs.

"Hey how about we get something to eat later?" the brown hair man asked.

"Sure, why not?" Erza replied.

"Alright meet at the restaurant beside this store at eight." the man said.

"Alright." Lucy replied.

"Okay bye." Evan left the store to go somewhere else and the girls continued their shopping.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Evan is pretty good looking. He is also a mage and is in his own guild. He asked us to go eat with him tonight. Does this count as a date? I blush at the fact that this was a date, but why so many girls?

"Hey Lu-chan, you like Evan don't you?" Levy smirked.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"It's okay Lucy. We'll set a nice date for you and Evan." Mira winked.

"BUTTTTTTTTT" I yelled again.

"No buts. It's settled." Erza said coldly.

"Don't worry Lu-chan we won't get in your way." Levy smiled.

"Now let's you find you a nice dress!" Mira winked again.

Erza trapped me into her arms and won't let me go.

"Mira, Levy, go find her a nice dress!" Erza yelled.

"Aye!" They said in unison.

Wow Happy number three and four…

Oh well, I guess a date wouldn't be too bad. I mean I can give Evan a try. Let's just see how things go.

Mira and Levy came back with a nice black dress. There were sparkles on it and has frills.

"Thanks Mira, Levy." Erza finally let me go. I swear I was going to suffocate.

We went back to the guild and I went to visit Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, today is a nice day. Why don't you wake up and take me out for a walk?" I said with a smile.

_No reply_

"It's okay, take your time Natsu. But today I'm going to go on a date with a guy named Evan. Hope you don't get too jealous… just kidding!" I smirked.

_Still no reply_

"Come on Natsu, I'm going out with a guy. Aren't you going to get mad about it like always?" I asked the sleeping salamander.

"Oh look at the time, time for me to go change. Well I'll see you tomorrow." I nudge his pink head and left the infirmary to go home.

It was now seven-thirty, thirty more minutes until I meet up with Evan. I put the final touches on and head out the door. It was dark out with a clear sky, perfect weather for a date.

I reach the restaurant that Evan told us to go. Well only me now since everyone wanted me to go on a date with him. I went in the restaurant to see Evan in a white tuxedo with a black bowtie. Oh my gosh he looks so handsome!

"Hey Evan." I waved at him with a smile.

"Hey Lucy, where are the others?" Evan waved back.

"Oh, ummm, they're busy so they couldn't make it." I lied.

"Oh, that's too bad. Here come take a seat." Evan said pulling the chair for me.

"Thanks."

Wow he's a gentleman. Why can't Natsu be like this? Stop thinking about Natsu brain! I'm on a date right now! Just forget him!

"You look lovely." Evan said with a grin.

"Thanks!" I try to hide my face as it deepens in the color red.

We asked the waitress to order our food. I got lasagna with a salad and Evan got a beef burger with fries. A few minutes later we got our food and it smells delicious.

"How's the food?" Evan asked me while I was hungrily chewing it down.

"Delicious!" I mumbled as my mouth was filled with lasagna.

Evan is a pretty fun guy, always making me laugh. Maybe this isn't so bad. I actually enjoy talking to him. I usually don't like talking with people that I just met recently but he was different. Maybe he is the one.

"Oh by the way, I heard about what happened to uhhh, what was his name again? He has pink hair and always wears a scarf. Nando? " Evan said.

"Natsu." I corrected.

"Right, is he okay?" the man asked concerned.

"Well he still hasn't woken but we think it will be soon." I smiled while eating my salad.

After we had finished eating, Evan paid the bill and we left. The sky was still dark and clear. We walked around the lake to help digest the food we just consumed. Suddenly he stopped in front of me and stared right into my eyes with his blue ones.

"Lucy, what do you think about me?" Evan asked nervously. I can tell he was sweating. His forehead is a little wet and a drip of sweat falling down to the side of his face.

"Well you're a nice guy. You're also funny and fun to talk to." I smiled.

"Good, well I hope this isn't going too far or too fast, but will… ummm… will you go out with me…?" Evan asked nervously. It looks like he will pass out at any moment. I just stare at him without saying a word.

"Hello?" Evan said as he waved his hand in front of me to get my attention.

"Oh sorry, umm could you give me some time to think about it and I'll reply to you tomorrow?" I replied nervously.

"Sure, that sounds cool. Meet at the café at eleven tomorrow?" Evan grinned.

"Okay." I smiled.

I went home and quickly went to take a bath. My bathtub is the best place for me to think about life. It's where I think about everything.

So should I go out with him? I mean this will be the first time that I'll have a real boyfriend. He is good in terms of looks and personality. Maybe he is the one, the one that I have waited so long for. But to be honest, I also have someone else in my heart. Someone special to me. Someone that will always protect me and always make me laugh even though it pisses me off most of the time. He is my friend, and I always thought that he was the one. What do I do?

Morning arrived quickly. The sun was up and bright and the shining rays woke me up. It was ten, one more hour until I meet up with Evan. I went into the washroom to get changed. I put on my green tank top with blue short jeans and tied my hair with the usual blue ribbon.

After I was done changing, it was time to go out. I walked to the café slowly because I want to stall. I don't know how to tell him.

After fifteen minutes of walking, I arrive at the café to see Evan already there.

"Hey Lucy." Evan grinned at me while waving his hand.

"Hey." I smiled

I sat down and ordered mocha and he ordered a coffee.

It was awkwardly quiet. None of us said anything to each other for the past five minutes. We just drank our drinks and tried to maintain eye contact.

"So umm, do you have an answer?" Evan blushed and breaking the silent.

"Well you see…. I don't know how to tell you this but… I already have someone else in my heart." I said looking away.

"Oh… " Evan stared at me.

"I'm sorry…" I stare back at him.

"It's okay, I understand. But can I ask you one question?" Evan asked.

"Sure."  
"Is that someone dear to you?" Evan asked.

I blush. "Yes and I like him a lot." I replied.

"Then I'm happy for you. Hope that we can still be friends." Evan grinned.

"Of course!" I smiled.

After that I went back to the guild and told everything to Mira and the others.

"Why did you turn him down?" Mira asked with a frown. "He looked like such a nice guy."

"Well he is. But I have my reasons." I replied.

"Lu-chan, do you like someone?" Levy smirked.

"No…" I blush and felt my cheek burn. I quickly walk away so they wouldn't ask me any other questions.

I can hear Erza say "Yup she does" to the other girls.

I walk to the infirmary to give Natsu a visit.

"Hey Natsu. Today is a wonderful day. The guy I went on a date with asked me out. You don't have to burn him because I turned him down. I have someone else in my heart. Maybe when you wake up I'll tell you. But I think you know who it is." I smiled sitting next to the sleeping salamander.

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next! :D**


	5. Author's note

**Author' note**

**Hey guys. Sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas for this story. I have written like 200 words of the ending but this story is too short to end at the moment. I want to continue it until it has a least 10,000 words. So please review and help me think of ideas for the next chapter. Also I'm kind of busy playing pokemon black 2 :D But if you guys wish to have Natsu up and running then tell me and I'll make him wake up next chapter. Thanks for the support :D**

Squirtle1996


	6. Train ride

**Finally got a chapter up, Sorry I've been lazy lately. Too busy playing Pokemon black 2. But I'm afraid this story is going to end probably in the next two chapters. I'm running low on ideas and want to get a new story up.**

**Chapter 4 – Train ride**

_**Lucy's POV**_

The sun is shining brightly on top of Magnolia. It's been two days since the girls and I went shopping to get prepared for the mission. We've planned this mission a while ago and now we're finally going. I'm so excited! I've never been on a mission for six years now. Even though team Natsu was disbanded four years ago after Natsu's accident, Erza and Gray were still coming along so it'll somewhat be the same.

"Hey Lu-chan, ready to go?" Levy asked me with a smile. I can tell that she is excited because this was the first time we've been on a mission together. Mira wanted to go to but master told her that if she went the guild would be a wreck.

"Okay, could you give me a minute?" I smiled .

"Going to talk with Natsu?" Erza smirked evilly. I said nothing but my face already showed it. It was burning hot. The girls started to laugh and I went to the infirmary as fast as possible and slammed the door shut to hide my cherry colored cheeks.

"Hiya Natsu!" I panted with a smile trying to catch my breath. "Today is a nice day. Me, Gray, Erza and Levy are going to go on a mission. Is that okay?" I smiled.

_No reply_

"Well I'll take that as a yes. Wait I have a better idea! Why don't you wake up and take me with you and we can go alone just like the old times?" I smiled brightly.

_No reply_

"Don't worry Natsu I'll wait for you. When you wake up you better take me on a mission and not screw it up! But right now I have another mission, so I'll talk to you when I get back. Bye!" I gave Natsu a smile and waved my hand and left the infirmary.

"Okay let's go!" I shouted.

We all separated to pack up at home and we met two hours after at the train station. What we haven't noticed earlier is that Juvia also snuck along. We met her inside the train and she quickly grabbed a seat beside Gray. I sat with Erza and Levy on the opposite side of them.

"Juvia why did you come?" Gray sighed as if he was annoyed. Seems like she haven't made a move in the past six years. But too bad Gray didn't do much either.

"Juvia wants to protect Gray-sama. And you're going with so many girls. Juvia is scared that she will have more love rivals!" Juvia cried with fear in her eyes.

Gray just face palmed himself and sighed again.

"Uhmm it's okay Juvia, we won't steal Gray from you!" I smiled. I notice Gray face palm himself again.

"Thank you Lucy!" Juvia cheered.

"By the way Lucy, how is it going between you and Natsu?" Erza said coldly.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because you like him…" Levy whispered.

The train was just done loading people and began to run. I pretend that I didn't hear Levy as I didn't want my face to become a tomato.

"So how's it been these six years at the guild?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Good, except for what happened to Natsu." Erza replied.

"Any events and such?" I asked again hoping not to go back to that conversation.

"Well of course there was. There was the Lucy hunt. When Natsu found out that you were gone he was searching for you every day." Erza said.

"It was like a competition with Gray to see who would find you first, but it was only him playing." Levy smirked.

Dammit! My face is getting hotter again. Why must they always talk about me and Natsu? Before I left it was only Mira, now almost everyone in the guild…

"Is there anything else that doesn't involve Natsu?" I sighed.

"Well..." Levy thought.

"And not about me…." I sighed again. Levy also sighed.

"Well Gajeel and Levy are going out." Erza said. Levy was shocked to hear the scarlet mage.

"WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!" I shouted. I think that everyone in the train heard me.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't be so loud!" Levy whispered into my ear.

We girls continue to chat while Gray stares out at the window.

"Something wrong Gray?" I asked the ice mage.

"Nahhh." Gray continued to stare at the window.

"Then why look so down?" I asked him.

"It's just that you girls keep talking about girls things. It's kind of awkward for me…" Gray sighed.

"Gray-sama! Juvia won't talk if you don't like it!" Juvia hugged on to Gray.

"What are you doing?! You're going to get my clothes wet." Gray shouted and looked down. "OH WAIT! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" the ice mage freaked. We just laugh at him.

"Don't worry Gray-sama. Juvia packed fifty extra shirts and pants for you." Juvia smiled innocently as she got a shirt and a pair of pants from her luggage for the ice mage.

"Aww, isn't that sweet." Levy smiled. Juvia blushed and quickly put her luggage away.

"Hey Gray! You better treat Juvia well or I'm not going to forgive you!" I glared at him.

"…" He face palmed himself again. "Well you better let the flame brain sleep on your lap when you guys go on a mission together after he wakes up." Gray smirked.

"What are you talking about?!" I shouted and blushed at the image I saw in my head. It was Natsu and I going on a mission together and he would sleep on my lap while I brush his soft pink hair to make him feel better from his motion sickness.

"Well, you do talk pretty loud." Gray smirked again.

"WHAT?! YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID?!" I shouted loudly. This time I'm hundred percent sure that everyone is staring at me. I wave my hands above my head to tell the strangers that nothing is happening.

"It's okay Lucy, we all know how you feel towards Natsu." Erza sighed like this was obvious and that everyone knew.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Natsu will make a great couple!" Juvia smiled with hearts in her eyes.

"Nononono, not you to Juvia!" I pouted. "But I think that you and Gray will make a great couple ." I turn my head to give Gray a smirk.

"DON'T DRAG ME INTO THIS!" Gray shouted.

_**Normal POV**_

It's been three hours since the group departed. The train is about to arrive at Ariant town where the dark guild is. Not just the regular dark guild. _**The perverted ones.**_

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this story so far and don't forget to review! :D**


	7. Night at the hotel

**Yay finally finished another chapter! :D**

**Chapter 5 – Night at the hotel**

_**Normal POV**_

The train finally came to a stop and everyone got off. The team travelled another twenty minutes to reach the client. The town of Ariant was filled with people. Most of them didn't have magic but they looked rich. All dressed in fancy clothing and wearing jewellery.

You can tell that this person is the richest in the town. He owns the biggest house in the city and his front yard was huge. They entered through the front gate to see yards of luscious green grass, a giant water fountain in the middle with flowers of all different colors. The path is made of stones which lead to stairs to the client's house.

The group went up the stairs and Gray rang the doorbell. They waited for a minute before the door opened slowly. Stood in front of them is an old short man with orange hair.

"You've come to accept my mission? Am I correct?" the man smiled.

"Yes, and we're from Fairy Tail. It's an honor to meet you." Erza replied while shaking the man's hand.

"Good, very good, please come in." the man smiled again.

Erza took the lead and followed their client. The rest then trailed behind her.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Wow this guy's house is huge! Even bigger than the one I lived in with my parents. Oh how I miss feeling like this.

The others and I went into the living room to talk with our client about our mission. Apparently his name is Ralph Spinach. Oh how I hate spinach.

"So our mission is to destroy a dark guild and send their leader to jail? Sounds easy enough." Gray smirked confidently.

"And how much are you giving us?!" I screamed with my eyes sparkling brightly.

"Well the request said 500,000 jewels. But I made it a low price because I don't want mages just to accept this mission for the reward. Since you guys have come even knowing the reward is low, I'll gladly raise it to 5,000,000 jewels." smiled.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I yelled while grabbing on to Levy's arm to pull her out.

"Wait, this is no ordinary guild, they're actually really strong." frowned.

"No problem for us, don't worry we'll be back soon." Gray smirked at the man.

"Well I wish you the best of luck. Just stay safe, health is the most important." said before shaking hands with all of us.

"Thanks." Erza replied and we left.

The sunset in Ariant town is sure pretty. It's like an egg yolk, so bright and shiny. This is probably one of the prettiest things I've ever seen. Too bad Natsu isn't here to share this moment with me. Maybe when he wakes up I'll bring him here and show him.

We decide to stay in a hotel and continue the mission tomorrow as the sky was getting darker.

Levy and I shared a room while Erza and Juvia shared one and Gray got his own.

"Wait why do I have to be alone?!" Gray pouted.

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY?" Levy shouted at the ice idiot.

"If Gray-sama wants, Juvia and Gray-sama can share a room." Juvia looked down while blushing madly.

Gray just stared with his mouth open. But a blush found its way on to his face.

"I guess that's okay…" Gray smiled. Juvia's eyes filled with hearts after hearing Gray.

"Okay then, I guess I'll join Lucy and Levy." Erza said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's not fun being in a room alone." The scarlet mage winked.

This is going to be bad…

The rooms each have two beds. I shared one with Levy and Erza got her own. It just doesn't feel right to sleep beside Erza. Every time we went on a mission that involves trains, Erza would knock Natsu out. What if Erza dreams and knocks me out?! Scary…

We ordered room service and took turns showering. Erza re-equipped into her purple pajamas while Levy put on a blue t-shirt and blue short pants. I put on my pink pajamas and let my hair loose from the usual ponytail.

"Now let's talk." Erza said after we ate our food and put everything away.

I can feel that this is going to be bad…

"So Lucy, how much do you like Natsu?" Levy blurted out.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" I sighed. This is getting annoying.

"Not until you tell us!" Levy yelled.

"I thought you guys already knew the answer…" I blush a bit.

"Well we won't stop until you admit it yourself." Erza said.

What should I do? Should I tell them that I like him? If I do then they'll finally stop asking me.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys. But promise not to tell anyone else!" I whispered.

"Okay!" They both shouted in unison.

"The answer is… is…" I can feel both of them staring at me with their eyes wide open, not even blinking.

"Yes… yes…" They both said in unison.

"I like him... more than just a friend…" I said while looking away to hide my blush.

Levy yelled in excitement. I quickly covered her mouth with my hands to not attract attention.

"So how long have you liked him for?" Erza asked.

"Erza… I never knew you cared about romance…" I said nervously...

"Well I do like to read about romance from time to time." Erza said straightforward.

"Wow Erza… I never knew you had this side of you…" I said nervously again trying not to anger the scary redhead.

Erza shot me a glare. I took that as a notice to answer her question.

"Umm, well you see I started to like him after he saved me on a mission that we went on." I replied with a blush coming to my face as I think about the time he saved me.

"Tell us what happened!" Levy said right in front of my face with a smile.

"Well it all started…" I began to tell them what happened six years ago before I left.

_Flashback_

_**Normal POV**_

"_LUCCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu screamed as he charged at the man who held Lucyhostage._

"_NASTUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Lucy yelled back._

"_You better let Lucy go or I'll turn you into ashes!" Natsu screamed with his fist ablaze. _

"_Make me." The man named Jynx smirked._

_Jynx is a very tall man. He was two heads taller than Natsu. He has purple spikey hair with brown eyes. _

_Natsu brawled with Jynx but the salamander was getting overpowered quickly. _

"_Natsu! Just go! You can't beat him!" Lucy cried with tears falling down. She was all scratched up from the battle she had before._

_Jynx grabbed Natsu by the throat and slammed him on to the ground._

"_I… I… won't leave you…" Natsu mumbled as Jynx pulled him up by the throat. He was now in mid-air with the man holding him by the neck._

_Lucy's tears continued to flow as she saw her best friend getting beaten like this. Jynx raised an arm up into the air, getting ready to pierce Natsu. Lucy shut her eyes because she didn't want to see her best friend die._

"_If you just have a little faith in me… I promise you… THAT I WON'T LOSE!" Natsu managed to shout._

_Lucy heard the pink haired boy and opened her eyes back to reality. _

"_Natsu! I believe in you! You are by far, the strongest mage I've ever known!" the blonde mage cried out loud._

_Natsu set his body on flames and got out of Jynx's hold._

"_I know, I could've told you that!" Natsu grinned at the celestial mage before facing Jynx again._

_After that, Jynx was knocked out unconscious and they completed their mission. Jynx was sent to mage prison for six years and the duo went back to the guild._

_End of flashback_

I finish telling what had happened and they both smiled happily.

"That's so sweet!" Levy squealed.

I think Levy is becoming a Mira. Luckily the white haired demon wasn't here or I'll probably get bombarded with questions.

"Congratulations Lucy…" Erza said while shaking my hand nervously. I still don't understand why every time Erza sees or hears something romantic, she gets all nervous? Oh well, I guess that's just her personality.

Wait a second why am I being congratulated?

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"For being Natsu's girlfriend." Erza stuttered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Well you like Natsu and Natsu likes you." Levy said.

"But he doesn't like me that way!" I yelled again.

"It's just because he is too dense. Wait until he wakes up and I'll hook you guys up!" Levy smirked.

I just covered my head with the blanket and went to sleep. I don't want to engage in these conversations anymore. And what are Gray and Juvia doing?

.

.

.

**And that concludes this chapter. Hope you guys still enjoy this story. I'll try my best to get another chapter up tomorrow. But no promises :D Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	8. Waking up

**Chapter 6 – Waking up**

_**Normal POV**_

The sun is shining bright over the town of Ariant. The team is already up and awake getting prepared for today.

"Okay so the plan is Lucy and Levy will get into their uniforms and seduce the perverts and get information about their guild." Erza said.

"Okay! My sex appeal will totally work!" Lucy squealed.

"When did it ever work?" Gray smirked until he got Lucy kicked right in the face and sent him flying out of the hotel.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia cried while she ran to catch her love.

"Don't listen to Gray Lucy, you look great!" Levy smiled.

"Thanks Levy!" Lucy smiled back.

Juvia came back while piggy backing Gray while he was semi-conscious.

"Lucy-san please don't kick Gray-sama anymore." Juvia cried. Everyone just laughed except for Gray.

Lucy and Levy got into their uniforms and headed to the beach. said that they liked to hang at the beach to stalk girls. Lucy wore the blue starry bikini that she saw at the store when she met Evan while Levy wore a red bikini. They also put on some magic paint to make their guild symbol invisible so that no one would recognize them. Erza, Gray and Juvia also trailed them in case if anything happens.

_**Lucy's POV**_

Wow there is so many people at the beach. All the females are in bikinis while the males were topless, only wearing swimming trunks.

"I think we look the best out of all the girls." I smirked at Levy. The blue haired mage just blushed.

"Oh look over there Lucy. I think that man is part of the guild." Levy pointed.

Our client said that the guild was called Dark Fantasy. I guess they all have naughty dreams.

Levy and I approach the man and waved at him. He was fairly tall. Probably taller than Natsu.

The man has black hair like Gray's. He is wearing blue swimming trunks and he looks built.

"Hey there ladies." the man winked.

"Hiii…." Levy and I said nervously.

"What are two fine ladies doing here without a man? The name is Ash by the way." the man smirked.

"I'm Jess and she's April." I lied. I don't want them to know our real names, it could blow our covers if they recognized that were from Fairy Tail.

"Were new to this town, could you please show us around? I fluttered my eyes with a smile and using a seductive voice. I can feel my sex appeal working! FINALLY!

"Only if you spend some time with me!" The man smirked.

Oh how I wanted to Lucy kick him right in the face or ask Natsu to burn his hair off, but I'll have to agree to complete this mission.

"Alright!" I forced a smile. Levy noticed and also smiled.

"Okay come follow me and I'll take you to my guild." smirked the man.

We followed him and I notice Gray, Juvia and Erza also following behind us.

We reached the building of their guild. It was just a regular building. There is nothing really special about it. Well I guess if they're a dark guild they wouldn't want people to notice it.

"Come on let's go in and have some fun!" the man smirked. He kicked open the door and grabbed me and Levy by the arm and pulled us in. The others were still outside waiting for a signal to come in.

The inside of the guild was pretty big. Though it is pretty disgusting. The floors were dirty and the tables had all sorts of food messes on it. Seems like they haven't cleaned this place in years. It's probably comparable to Natsu's house!

"Would you girls like something to drink?" asked the man.

"Ummm… no thanks!" I faked a smile. I wouldn't drink anything from here. I'm pretty sure the cups wouldn't even be cleaned.

"I was wondering, how strong is your guild?" I asked.

"THE BEST! Even better than the fairy trashes who is said to be strongest guild in Fiore." Ash shouted and flung his arms up.

That just made me angry. I'm sorry Levy…

"So who's the guild master?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Ash asked.

"Because no one insults Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" I rubbed off the magic paint to show them my guild symbol. Levy also followed along.

_**At the guild**_

_**Normal POV**_

It was a usual day in Fairy Tail. It's been a day since the group left on their mission. Everyone was doing their thing but it was quiet. It had always been quiet since Natsu went searching for Lucy. There was no one making loud noises or fighting with Gray. Everyone missed the breaking of tables or the chairs that flew everywhere. But now they have gotten used to it since it was six years ago.

"Hey Natsu, today is another day." Mira sat beside the sleeping salamander. She fed the salamander some soup. "Natsu, it's been four years, why don't you wake up already?" The salamander was still silent.

"Come on Natsu, don't you want to wake up and eat fire chicken?" Mira asked with a frown. The salamander still didn't flinch. "Lucy is already back, you have completed your mission." Mira started to tear up.

"Natsu! If you don't wake up then Gray is going to steal Lucy from you!" the white haired demon shouted.

_Still no reply_

"Please Natsu! I always wanted you with Lucy! NOT GRAY!" Mira screamed but not too loud because she didn't want the guild to hear.

_**Natsu's POV**_

_Lucy is already back, you have completed your mission._

Lucy is… is back…?

_Natsu! If you don't wake up then Gray is going to steal Lucy from you…_

_If you don't wake up then Gray is going to steal Lucy from you…_

_Gray is going to steal Lucy from you…_

_steal Lucy from you…_

The voice kept echoing in my head.

I'm still processing the voice. Wait… Gray is going to steal Lucy from me?!

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed and jumped off the bed.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to get a chapter out today. I'll try to extend it next chapter. Please continue to review! :D**


	9. Gotta go

**Natsu! y u sleep for so long?! **

**At last, Natsu is finally awake!**

**Chapter 7 – Gotta go**

_**Natsu's POV**_

I got a terrible nightmare and I jump out of bed and got into my fighting stance.

"WHOWHATWHEREWHENWHYandsometi meshow...?!" I yelled not knowing how I got into this room. All I remembered was looking for Lucy and I went on top of a mountain to reach the next town. After I was clumsy and tripped over some rocks and now I'm in a room. Wait… isn't that Mira? Why does she look so shocked?

"Mira…?" I said while I squint my eyes. I don't know why but why do I feel so tired? My body is aching and I feel so weak. Mira still had her mouth open. What is going on?

"Natsu…?" I hear Mira mumble.

"yeah…?" I said clenching my eyebrows.

"NATSU!" Mira ran over and gave me a hug.

I think she's crying. Yup definitely crying.

Her eyes were filled with tears and she cried on my shoulder while giving me a hug.

"What's wrong Mira? Do you miss me that much?" I asked.

She just nodded her head.

"I was only gone for two days…" I sighed

She pulled away from her hug and wiped her tears. She quickly ran out of the infirmary and started yelling.

"EVERYONE NATSU IS AWAKE!" I hear her yell. I start to hear footsteps running towards the door. People gathered around the door with their mouths opened. No one was saying anything. They just stared at me.

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Hey…" I said. Why is everyone so surprised? They all start to crowd around me and giving me hugs.

"The man finally wakes up!" Elfman shouted.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Mira yelled at me but then gave me a hug again.

"Natsu! I've missed you!" Happy yelled while hugging my leg with tears rolling down his blue furry face.

"Guys I've only been gone for two days…" I sighed.

Mira pulled away from her hug and gave me a serious face.

"You really don't remember?" Mira asked me

"Remember what?" I questioned.

"About what had happened on the mountain." the former demon asked me.

"Well I remember I was up on a mountain and I tripped over some rocks and then everything went black. Now I'm back here." I said.

"Well apparently you slipped ad knocked your head and fell unconscious. We found you three days later at the bottom of the mountain but you wouldn't wake up. Day by day you still didn't wake up. You had slept for four years." Mira said and tears began to form in her eyes again.

I just stare in awe and as I'm still in the process letting everything I heard sink in. Mira waved a hand at me.

"Natsu…" Mira said.

"FOUR YEARS?! I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR FOUR YEARS?! Please tell me you guys are kidding." I screamed. I don't believe it. How can I sleep for four years?!

Everyone just nodded their heads.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT ABOUT LUCY?! I STILL HAVE TO FIND HER!" I yelled. How can I sleep that long? Lucy could be married to some rich guy right about now.

"Natsu, I already told you. Lucy came back." Mira sighed.

"I thought that was a dream…" I asked Mira. She just shook her head.

"So she's really back?" I asked with a smirk. Everyone just nodded their head.

"Thank goodness. Now I can finally rest." I smiled and sat down on my bed. Waking up from a coma is very tiring you know… My smile disappeared and my eyes start to widen.

"Wait a second…GRAY IS GOING TO STEAL LUCY FROM ME?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Lucy is on a mission with Gray, Juvia, Erza and Levy. If you want Lucy back then I suggest you to go after them." Mira winked at me.

What?! Gray is on a mission with Lucy?! I must go find them!

"WHAT TOWN?!" I asked my guild mates.

"Ariant town. You can get there by train. It's still early so you'll probably get there by the afternoon." Mira smiled.

"Gotta go!" I smiled and thanked my friends and left to the train station.

"If you're a man then go get her!" Elfman shouted.

"Go Natsu-san!" Wendy cheered.

"Good luck Natsu." I hear Mira whisper.

I ran as fast as my body can handle to the train station. My body is still in a weakened state for being inactive for four years.

I reach the train station and got to the lineup for the train ride.

"Oh god, it's the train…" I said to myself. The train, my worst enemy. I don't think I can and my body is already weak. But if I don't then Gray is going to take Lucy. Come on! I can do it!

Facing my fears, I got aboard. Calming myself, and saying that it was worth it, to see Lucy again.

_**Normal POV**_

The train engine starts to rumble and began its journey to Ariant town as the mighty salamander of Fairy Tail leans over the edge of the train with his face green.

.

.

.

**Sorry for another short chapter. I just wanted to get another chapter up. Hopefully the next one will be longer but no promises! :D Please continue to review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**And who is excited for the release of the movie tomorrow? I sure can't wait to see that nalu hug!**


	10. I've Improved

**Yay! Done another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy. :D**

**Why is the movie not out yet? -.-**

**Chapter 8 – I've improved**

_**Normal POV**_

Ariant town was the last stop the train makes before it boards people back to Magnolia. It's about a two to three hour train ride but to Natsu, it seemed like 6 years.

"Arghhhh… this train ride…" Natsu gulped trying to swallow his vomit back into his stomach and covered his mouth.

"HOW LONG DO I HAVE TO STAY ON THIS THING FOR?!" the fire mage yelled and fell back on his seat. Everyone on the train just stared at him.

_**Meanwhile in Ariant town**_

"So you girls are from Fairy Tail?" Ash smirked. "It's shameful really. I actually had a liking to you." the man pointed at Lucy.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm stronger than you think." Lucy smirked. The celestial mage looked confident that she can beat him.

Ash just laughed. "Jess… or should I say Lucy? How can you beat our entire guild?" Ash just laughed again and opened his arms in the air. His guild starts to gather around me and Levy.

_**Lucy's POV**_

How did he know my name?

"Don't need to look shocked. It's kind of obvious. Almost everyone knows. You're the celestial mage from Fairy Tail. You disappeared from the guild six years ago. Natsu, the salamander of Fairy Tail went to search for you but ended up killing himself. How pitiful." the black haired man shook his head.

I just looked at him, feeling depressed. It was my fault that Natsu was like this.

"Don't listen to him Lu-chan! Natsu is not dead!" Levy shouted at me.

Levy is right, Natsu is not dead. I can't let his words get me. I have to think about Natsu later, right now I have to take this guy down. I can finally show off the training I did these past years.

I take out Loke's key and waved it in the air. "Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!" Loke appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wow Lucy! You look pretty good in that bikini!" Loke said with hearts in his eyes while moving around me.

"Not now Loke. Please take care of this guy for me." I smirked.

"Your wish is my command." Loke bowed and charged towards Ash. His guild mates also joined him.

"Solid script: Fire!" Levy extended her arms out and the word fire spelled in flames appeared. She then blasted it towards the others.

"Regulus Impact!" Loke gathered light in his right hand then clenched into a fist. He punched Ash in the face and sent him flying out the guild doors. Erza, Juvia and Gray saw the commotion and also joined the fight.

"Wood-make: Spear!" one of Ash's guild mate screamed. He created a wooden spear and aimed for Loke.

"Open the gate of the Ram! Aries!" Aries quickly appeared from a puff of smoke and made a wall of wool to stop the spear from piercing Loke.

"Thanks Aries!" Loke grinned at the spirit.

"Sorry." Aries blushed.

Why does she always apologize?

"No need to be sorry Aries! You did great!" I smiled.

"Lu-chan! When could you summon two spirits at once?!" Levy seemed surprised.

"I wasn't slacking off these six years you know!" I smirked.

"Nice job Lucy!" Erza smiled.

"Juvia thinks that Lucy-san is strong!" Juvia smiled.

We continue to knock the members out. So this is what it feels like to be strong. Back then I would just stay behind, being afraid of getting hurt, always relying on Natsu. Now I can protect myself and the ones close to me.

I sense a powerful aura at the back of the room. I can feel the presence moving closer.

"I sense something coming." Erza said.

"Me too." I replied.

Out from the shadows a large muscular man came out. He was rather large, and had a mean look on his face. He was wearing a orange robe with a red marble necklace around his neck.

"You fairy trash sure made a mess of my guild." roared the man.

"You must be the master. Were here to bring justice!" Erza shouted.

"Let's see what you trash can do." the master said while waving his hand to tell us to come.

Erza quickly re-equipped into her Heaven's wheel armor and Gray got his pose ready.

I got out another key. "Open the gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn appeared and got ready to fight along with Loke and Aries.

"Dark Nebula!" the man thrust his arms out and a dark aura surrounds him. A dark ball of magic formed in his palms and dark magic rings circle around it. He then blasted it at Aries and she vanished.

"ARIES!" Loke and I screamed. Loke looked like he'll explode of anger. "You'll pay for this…" Loke quickly ran up to the master of the guild "Regulus impact!" Loke's fist made contact with the man's face but he didn't flinch.

This guy is a tank. Taking Loke's strongest attack and he didn't even move. How can we beat him?

"I, Akuma, will not lose a battle!" the man growled. He swung his arm and hit Loke.

"I'm sorry Lucy…" the orange haired celestial spirit said before he disappeared.

"So he also has good physical combat, Capricorn."

"I'll take him down." Capricorn said and charged towards the man. He threw a punch at him but master Akuma just blocked it. Capricorn then sent an elbow to his face, making him move back a bit.

"Not bad…" Akuma said while trying to regain his balance. Capricorn then went for another elbow but got retaliated by a kick in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Lucy-sama" the goat said before disappearing.

"Lucy, if we want to beat this guy, we'll have to work together!" Levy insisted.

I guess Levy is right, I was too confident.

"Ice-make: Lance!" Gray crafted many lances and he fired it towards the tank. The power from that attack made Akuma fall to his knees.

"Gray-sama is so cool!" Juvia squealed with hearts in her eyes.

"JUVIA!" Gray screamed.

"Oh right! Water Slicer!" Juvia created a scythe made of water and slashed Akuma which made him flinch.

"Sold script: Fire!" Levy shot out blue fire. "Erza!" Levy shouted. "Right!" Erza quickly summoned many swords and merged it with the fire from Levy.

The unison raid hit Akuma and made him scream in pain.

"Good work! Now it's my turn!" I shouted.

It's time to show them the ultimate move I've been training all these years. The technique that even Natsu is afraid of. I quickly ran up to the large man and jumped in the air.

"LUCCYYYYYYYYYYYY KICK!" I swung my leg full force onto Akuma's face and it sent him flying. He was knocked unconscious from my most powerful attack.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHOA!" Levy and Gray said in unison. Erza was just smiling.

"I've told you, I've improved!" I said smiling.

After we called the rune knights to take Akuma to mage jail.

"Let's go collect our reward!" I shouted. I was in need of jewels to pay for my rent so I was pretty excited to get paid.

Everyone nodded and we went back to 's mansion.

"Good job everyone! You have beaten Dark Fantasy. Now here's your reward!" handed us the reward and we thanked him.

"Well let's head home." Gray insisted."

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia said while holding on to Gray's arm.

"Will you please let go Juvia?" Gray sighed. Juvia just blushed.

"Gray don't be so mean." I said. Gray just face palmed himself.

We got our tickets and boarded the train. As we looked for seats I notice a pink fluff hanging on the side of the seat. I approach to see what it was and I was shocked.

"Natsu?!" I shouted.

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter. It seems like Natsu was so ill that he didn't even know that he arrived at the station. Please continue to review! And stay tuned for next chapter!**


	11. Author's note 2

**Author's note **

**Sorry that this isn't a new chapter! Well I have exams tomorrow and I'll need to study. So no new chapter until the weekend. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll try my best to get one up Friday night. Also if you enjoy this story, then don't hesitate to review! :D**

**Squirtle1996**


	12. Reunion

**Sorry for the long update guys **** I had exams and had to study. I still have 2 more to go. **

**Chapter 9 – Reunion**

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stopped and slowly covered my mouth with my hands so that I wouldn't scream. I can feel tears form in my eyes.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked while he saw me covering my mouth. Gray and the others walked towards the seat I stopped in front of to see what the commotion was about. Everyone also stopped as they saw the pink haired boy lying on the train seat.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled. Everyone was shocked with their mouths dropped.

"Five more minutes ugly." Natsu waved his hand up as a signal for the "ugly" to go away. Everyone's mouth dropped even more. Hearing the boy was more shocking then seeing the boy. Erza's dark aura starts to surround her.

"What did you just say?" Erza said coldly. Natsu was still sleeping and didn't hear the demon.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted.

Natsu quickly bolted up. Everyone surrounded the boy except for me.

"ERZA!" Natsu shouted. Erza just glared at him. The scarlet mage start to approach him. "I'M SORRY ERZA! I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Natsu shouted. He closed his eyes as his doom was certain.

"HARD!" the salamander shouted. Erza slammed his head on to her chest. "Glad you're safe." Erza said kindly.

Everyone greeted him but I stayed behind. I was kind of worried to talk to him. But why am I feeling like this? Was it because I've never seen him for so long? Well it seems like he hasn't noticed me yet because of the others standing in front of me.

"IDIOT! WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO WAKE UP?" Gray smacked Natsu on the head.

"SHUT UP! ALL I REMEMBERED WAS THAT YESTERDAY I WAS UP ON A MOUNTAIN! AND NOW THEY TELL ME THAT I SLEPT FOR FOUR YEARS!" Natsu shouted.

"YOU DID SLEEP FOR FOUR YEARS!" Gray shouted. He then gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Welcome back!" Gray smiled. "Glad to be back." The boys both bump fists.

"Juvia misses Natsu-san!" Juvia cried. "But not like that Gray-sama! You have nothing to fear!" Juvia shouted.

Gray face palmed himself. "I didn't say anything…" the ice mage sighed.

"Hi Natsu!" Levy waved her hand with a smile on her face.

"Hey Levy!" Natsu waved back. Suddenly Natsu's smile went into a frown.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked worried. I attempt to get off the train because I don't think I was ready to see him again. But the others stepped away from Natsu's view and they all stared at me creeping out of the train.

"Lucy." Erza said. I quickly turned around with wide eyes.

"I'mnotleaving!" I yelled quickly. Everyone sighed.

"Lucy…" Natsu mouthed. I didn't know what to say.

I quickly ran to give the boy a big hug. I don't know why but my body began to move on its own.

"Natsu!" I cried. Now I'm crying. What is going on with me?!

"Please Luce, not so hard. I'm still weak right now." I hear Natsu mumble in pain.

"Sorry." I said and pulled away from the hug.

"You don't have to." Natsu replied.

"No, I'm sorry for leaving." I mumbled with tears rolling down my eyes.

"It's okay." the fire mage said.

"No it's not. I was the one who hurt you. Everything was my fault." I cried

Natsu wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "Well you're back now. Just don't do it again." He mumbled.

I nodded and returned the hug gently. It feels nice to have my best friend back. I missed the warmth.

Suddenly the train began to move. I can feel Natsu pulling back. Oh my I almost forgot he had motion sickness.

"Don't puke on me Natsu!" I yelled and moved away from him. His face was turning green and he was covering his mouth.

"Don't worry, I got this." And with a punch to the stomach, Natsu was knocked out by Erza's fist. Before he could fall to the floor, I went to help him up.

"Erza, don't be so rough with him! He just got up from sleeping for four years!" I shouted at Erza. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I cower in fear and covered my eyes with my hands waiting for Erza's wrath to take me away.

"You're right Lucy." Erza smiled.

What has gotten into her? Natsu called her ugly and I shouted at her, yet she didn't do anything. I guess she was just happy that Natsu was awake.

I sat with Levy, Gray and Juvia while Erza sat beside the sick boy and put his head on her lap.

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama should sleep on Juvia's lap." Juvia smiled as she patted her lap for Gray to sleep on.

"No thank you…" Gray sighed. I just giggled. It was funny to see Gray and Juvia. I do kind of feel sad for Juvia though. She loves him and Gray probably likes her to but I think he's to chicken to tell her.

"Don't worry Juvia, I know for sure that someday Gray will love you back." I comforted Juvia.

"You really think so?" Juvia said with a smile while shaking up and down and clapping her hands. I nodded slowly. I never knew Juvia would go crazy for Gray's love…

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be the last one. But it probably won't be up until like Tuesday. Hope you guys enjoyed the story so far. Next chapter will hopefully be longer than this one. Also, now that this story is almost over, I can make a new one! Stay tuned for the next chapter and continue to review please! **


	13. Another date

**You know when I said that this chapter is the last? Well I lied. **

**Chapter 10 – Another date**

_**Lucy's POV**_

This train ride is really boring. It's only been an hour and no one had anything to say. All we did was sit there and stare at each other. It was awfully quiet. Probably due to the fact that Natsu was knocked out. Erza can be so harsh sometimes. I wouldn't want to be in Natsu's position. How was he even able to keep up with her for all these years?

Juvia was cringing on to Gray's arm while he had an annoyed look on his face. Well at least she wouldn't call me her love rival anymore, right?

"Hey Juvia, am I still your love rival?" I asked.

"YES! EVERYONE THAT IS CLOSE TO GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL! But Lucy-san, you're still one of Juvia's closest friends." Juvia smiled. I sighed. What doesn't she get? I have no interest in Gray…

After another two hours, the train finally arrived at Magnolia train station. Natsu was still knocked out so Erza carried him back to the guild to rest. The others followed her while I went to my apartment to take a bath. It has been a long day and I was exhausted. That final Lucy kick really hit the spot.

I turned on the tap and quickly stripped off to get into the warm water. I submerge my body from neck to toe. It felt nice. I thought about me and Natsu's future. What would become of us? Could we go back to the way we were before? I mean, so much had happened in these past few years.

I quickly doze off and began to fall asleep in my bathtub as my thoughts were processing in my head.

_**Natsu's POV**_

Ughhh, who is hitting me? I slowly open my eyes to see someone slapping me on the face.

"Hey Natsu, wake up." Erza said while slapping my face from both sides.

I quickly jumped up. "MONSTER!" I yelled as I see a monster attacking me. I quickly realized that it was Erza. "I'M SORRY ERZA! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!" I try to make a run for it but she grabbed me by the arm. "Natsu, sit down." Erza said calmly and pointed at the chair. I followed her orders as I didn't want to get beaten up. I'm still surprised that she didn't beat me up already after I called her a monster. She must have changed over these four years. I sat down and she quickly slapped me again, even harder than before. Nope I lied; she's still the same…

She tried to slap me again but I intercepted with my hand. "Erza could you stop slapping me!" I shouted. My face was getting redder every time she slapped me. "Oh sorry Natsu, I was just seeing if I was dreaming." Erza smiled. "Then why are you hitting me?!" I yelled. "Well does it hurt?" Erza slapped me again. I rubbed the part where she slapped me. "YES!" I yelled. "Then I'm not dreaming. Glad you're back." the scarlet mage smiled. "You already said that!" I shouted. "Well 'm just making sure that I wasn't dreaming." Erza smiled again. Creepy, it was creepy seeing Erza smile like that. Does she miss me that much?

"Natsu! Let's go to Lucy's house!" Happy yelled at the entrance of the guild, waiting for me to go.

Oh my, I almost forgot, LUCY IS BACK! Luce I'm coming! I quickly ran up to the exceed and grabbed his tail. "Come on Happy!" I shouted. "Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Happy yelled as I ran off, holding Happy by the tail.

We reached Lucy's apartment. I can feel a nostalgic moment coming. The last time I've been here was two years ago, after Lucy had left. Well technically six but I was asleep for four. Happy and I made our way to the window. It seems like Lucy still leaves her window opened even after all these years. Some things never change.

We made our way into the apartment and Happy took off to her kitchen to look for fish. I search around the house looking for Lucy but she's nowhere to be seen. I can smell her scent from the bathroom. She still smells the same as before. I guess I should give her some privacy. I went to lie down on her bed and Happy followed along as his mission to look for fish had failed. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I slowly open my eyes. I realized that I fell asleep in my tub. I squint my eyes because sleep was still overwhelming me. I put on my tank top and shorts and went out into my living room to get ready to go to the guild. As I walked towards my bed I notice a certain dragon slayer was on it.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming. Nope, it wasn't a dream. "NATSU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted. Natsu rose up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh hey Luce." He yawned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" I yelled again. "Sleeping…" Natsu grinned. Seems like things will never change. Still breaking into my house, even after all these years.

"Hey Lucy, why don't we go on a mission? Only with you, me and Happy?" Natsu suggested. I frowned a bit. "But team Natsu is already disbanded." I said. "Since when?!" Natsu yelled. "Since after you went into a coma." I replied. "And besides, do you think we can be the same as before?" I looked away from Natsu. "Sure we can!" Natsu grinned. "But so much had happened; will we ever be the same?" I frowned. "Lucy, I don't blame you. The reason I went to search for you was that because I-" Natsu was cut off by Happy's yawning.

Tears start to form in my eyes. Natsu deserves better than me. He deserves a woman that would love him and always stay by his side. I also love him, but I left him for so many years and I also made him waste six years of his life. I just can't help it. My heart hurts just thinking about it.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I don't you need to leave." I pointed at the door. Natsu was confused. "But why?" He questioned. "Just leave. I think we should just be guild mates and nothing more." I try to hold in my tears from falling. I didn't want Natsu to see my cry. "Lucy! Were partners!" Natsu shouted. "I'm sorry Natsu, maybe someday, but not right now. I'm still figuring what I'm going to do from now on." I stared at the ground. Dammit, tears are starting to fall! I must stay strong!

No one said anything. It was quiet for about a minute. I looked up to see Natsu grinning. "I understand. Take your time. I just want you to know that I'll wait for you." After that Natsu jumped out the window along with Happy.

After Natsu and Happy were out of sight, my tears began to run down my face.

I'm sorry Natsu. If I continue to be with you, I'll just be a burden. I decided not to go to the guild as it would be awkward for me and Natsu. I went and cried myself to sleep.

The next day I summoned Plue and went out for a walk. I needed some fresh air. I went around stores looking if I needed anything and to take my mind off of Natsu for the time being. I went back to the store that I bought my bikini from. I search around to see if anything catches my attention.

"Hey Lucy!" a voice called out behind me. I turned around to see a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes. It was Evan!

"Oh hey Evan." I forced a smile.

"So how have you and your boyfriend been doing?" He grinned.

I blush. "I don't have a boyfriend." I replied.

"What happened to the one that you loved?" Evan questioned me.

I start to frown. "Well you see I found out that I didn't deserve him." I start to feel my heart hurt again.

"Don't say that Lucy, whoever could be your boyfriend would be very lucky." Evan comforted me.

"Thanks." I tried to smile.

"Well if you have no plans, how about we go get something to eat?" Evan asked me. I am feeling a little hungry so I accepted his offer. Looks like I'll be having another date…

We walked to the nearest restaurant and ordered our food. This felt kind of weird. I meant I rejected him yet he still offered me to go eat with him. Maybe if I let him have a chance, I can forget about Natsu. After we finished our food we went around shops looking at things.

Out of nowhere Evan asked me a question. "Lucy, if you don't have a boyfriend, then would you still be willing to give me a chance?" I knew that he was going to ask me but I was still shocked.

"Aren't you afraid of being rejected again?" I asked him. "Well if I don't try I'll never know." Evan smiled at me. "Could you give me some time to think about it?" I replied. "Sure. Meet at the Magnolia Park at seven?" Evan replied. "Alright." I said and waved bye to him.

I went to the guild and luckily there no sign of a pink haired dragon slayer. "Hey everyone!" I waved. "Hey Lucy." everyone said in unison. I made my way over to the bar to speak with Mira.

"Mira! I had another date with Evan today!" I smiled. "Oh my! How was it?!" Mira squealed. "Alright I guess…" I sighed. "So does that mean you guys are dating?" Mira smirked. "No, I didn't give him an answer yet. What should I do?" I asked the former demon. "Well I always thought you would end up with Natsu, but if you like Evan then I guess you can give him a chance." Mira replied. "Not so loud Mira! I don't want Natsu to hear this!" I whispered. "Don't worry, Natsu went on a mission with Happy, Gray and Erza and won't be back until tomorrow.

What to do? I don't really like Evan like that. I mean as a friend sure, but as a boyfriend, I can't imagine that. I still love Natsu. Maybe I'll become single forever. And then Aquarius can make fun of me for all eternity. I thought about it for a while.

Its seven and I met with Evan at Magnolia Park.

"Hey Lucy." Evan waved at me. "Hey!" I waved back.

"Nice day today isn't it?" Evan smiled.

"Look Evan, I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." I frowned.

"Yeah, I already knew the answer…" Evan said. What he already knew the answer? "Then why did you tell me to come?" I asked him curiously. "Perhaps it's because of the person you loved." Evan said. I nodded. "Well if you love him, then you deserve to be with him." Evan said. I stopped to think about his words. I felt confident now. I feel confident that I can be with Natsu. If I loved him then I deserve to be with him. I thanked Evan and left back to the guild.

"So how was it?" Mira asked me. "I turned him down again." I smiled. "Why?" Mira questioned. "Because I love someone else." I smiled. Juvia rushed to me."IT'S NOT GRAY-SAMA RIGHT?!" Juvia glared at me. I shook my head. "Nono Juvia. You can keep Gray." I sighed. Juvia smiled and nodded.

"So who is it? Mira smirked. "Natsu." I quickly spoke out. Dammit! Why did I just blurt that out?! Mira squealed. "YAY! I KNEW YOU LIKED HIM!" Mira shouted. Everyone in the guild focused their attention on us. "Nothing to see here guys!" I waved at them to go back to what they were doing. They all went back to what they were doing and I gave Mira a glare. "Not so loud!" I whispered. Mira noded her head. "Juvia thinks that Lucy-san and Natsu-san looks great together!" Juvia smiled. I blush. "Well I don't know how Natsu feels about me. So don't tell this to anyone." I told the girls. "Don't worry Lucy, of course NATSU LIKES YOU. Or else why would he go searching for you?!" Mira squealed. This is going to one heck of a journey with Mira…

.

.

.

**That's it for this chapter! I tried to make it as long as possible to make up for the short chapters. I THINK that next chapter will be the last but I'm not sure. Please continue to review and stay tuned for next chapter!**


	14. Confessions

**I wanted to get this story over with so I can start a new one :D Sorry if it was a bit rushed.**

**Chapter 11 – Confessions**

_**Lucy's POV**_

Today is another beautiful day. The sun is shining brightly over Magnolia. I place my head on the table bored. Today is the day that Natsu and the others come back from their mission. I can finally face my fears and confess to Natsu. I wonder how this will turn out? Good or bad? Why are they taking so long?

"Hey Lucy, what are you doing?" Mira asked me while wiping the table. I stare up to look at her. "Oh nothing, just bored." I sighed. "Don't worry Lucy, they'll be back soon." Mira smiled. I just nodded. Suddenly the door slammed open. "Were back!" a familiar voice shouted. I peak my head up to see a blue cat flying around. There was also Gray and Erza, but a pink haired boy was missing.

"Hey Lucy!" Happy came flying towards me. "Hey Happy." I smiled. "Where's Natsu?" I asked while I look around the room. "Natsu got beaten up when we were fighting a gang of mages." Happy frowned. "He was totally going to get killed if we didn't help him." Gray said as he sat beside the cat. Juvia also sat beside him. I was shocked. Natsu got beaten up? He was strong enough to beat master Zero by himself and also sent master Hades flying. "Is he okay?" I asked worried. "Yes, we took him home to rest." Erza said as she sat beside me. "How did he get beat up?" I asked them. "He probably still hasn't finished recovering from the lack of movement for so long." Erza said. "How badly injured is he?" I asked. "Well a few bruises on the chest and arms." Gray said. "Also a punch in the nose. His nose was bleeding a lot." Happy smiled as he thought of the salamander's bloody nose.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you go take care of him?" Mira winked from behind me. I was startled by the bartender. She could be pretty quiet sometimes. "Why me?" I asked the white haired mage. "Because you like him!" Mira squealed. I quickly got up and covered Mira's mouth. "You like hiiiiiiiiiim!" Happy shouted. I shot Happy a glare. "Juvia thinks so to!" Juvia smiled and nodded. "I think I'm going to go home for the day." I said and left the building.

My heart is beating so fast now. I went home and sat down on my chair to keep calm. Mira couldn't keep a secret. I told her not to tell anyone and then she says it out loud. That is the last time I'm telling her my secrets. But maybe she is right, I should go give Natsu a visit, too see how he's doing. I left my house and went to Natsu's house. I turned the knob knowing that he doesn't lock the door. I went in but there was no sign of Natsu. All I saw was Pans and pots everywhere unwashed and leftover food rotting in the corner. I went to Natsu's room to see a sleeping salamander. His chest and arms were bandaged. I felt really bad to see him like this. The Natsu I knew was happy and always running around, but now he is hurt and not able to move. But at least he was quiet. I closed the door and went to clean his house, again…

I went and picked up all the pans and pots and washed them in his kitchen. I set the pots out to dry and then I took a broom and got rid of the leftovers. I then grabbed a mop and mopped the entire room. After I was done everything was sparkly clean, just like the last time I cleaned it. I was pretty exhausted, but at least his house looks better. Sometimes I wonder why I even help him clean his mess. I went back into the kitchen to put the pots and pans back into their rightful spot. I grabbed a chair to step on so I can put the pots and pans back into the top shelf. When I put the last one back, the chair wobbled and I lost balance and fell. I was sure I was going to get a bruise but suddenly a pair of arms caught me by the arms before I fell on to the floor.

"Careful Luce." a familiar voice mumbled. I turn around to see Natsu with a grin. "I thought you were sleeping." I blush at the fact that he was still holding on to me. "I was but then I had a feeling. Something weird. And when I came out I saw you about to fall so I caught you. Maybe I have a sixth sense. A sense of knowing when you're in danger." Natsu grinned. I can feel my heart pound. I blush even harder. I swear I can explode of being so happy. "I'm sorry Natsu." I mumble. "It's okay Luce, you don't have to go on mission with me." He grinned as he let go of me. "No, I'm sorry for everything." I cover my face with my hands as I knew I was going to cry. Suddenly something wrapped around me. A pair of strong arms were around my waist. I peak to see Natsu giving me a hug. He didn't say anything. I lifted my hands from my face and returned the hug. "Don't cry anymore Luce. Every time you cry, you make my heart ache." he whispered. I just nodded and hugged him tighter. I can feel him tense up. He quickly flinched and let go of me.

"Did you get stronger Luce?" He winced in pain. He was back to his usual self. I just smiled and nodded. "Never mind, it was probably because of my bruises." he said as he pointed at his chest and arms. "Well then, I'm sorry for being weak." I glared at him. "Nono, I didn't mean that!" he shouted. "Then say you're sorry." I smirked. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. I can't believe that I got the might salamander to apologize. "You should get some rest." I suggested to him as he rubbed his chest. I held him to his room as he couldn't walk properly. After I escort him to his bed I turned around to go out the door but he grabbed my arm. "Are you leaving?" he pouted. I shook my head. "I'm just going to get you some water." I said. "Promise me you won't leave?" he pouted again. "Promise." I nodded. He then gave me a grin. It seems like he hasn't grown much in these past six years. Still acting like a child.

I went to get him a glass of water and when I walked in the room he just stared at me with a confused look. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked him curiously. He just continued to stare, not even blinking. I wave my hand in front of his face so he would snap out of his little day dreaming. He finally snapped out of it and grinned. He put his hands behind his head and smiled. "It's just that I haven't seen you for so long. You're still as pretty as always!" the salamander continued to grin. Did I hear him right? He called me pretty? My face is getting warmer every second. Natsu thinks I'm pretty?

"Eyy Lucy, stop day dreaming…" I feel a shake and went back to reality. "Huhh?" I said confused. "Are you okay Luce?" Natsu asked me while he's still shaking me. IT WAS JUST A DREAM?! I face palm myself in my mind and gave him the glass of water. "Thanks!" he smiled as he handed me the cup. I turn around to head out the door. "Lucy, could we speak for a minute?" Natsu asked while he blushes. Natsu blushing? Why?

_**Natsu's POV**_

I believe that it's time to do this. Now that she is so close to me, I'm not letting her leave again. Lucy walks over and pulls the chair to her side. "Yes?" she replied. "Well I always wanted to tell you this…" I mumble. It was harder than I thought. Come on! I can't back down now! It's either now or never. "Well I like you." I said quickly and looked away. God, I've never been this scared in my life before. Why isn't she saying anything? I turn around to peak at her, only to see her smiling. "I know you do Natsu! And I like you to." the blonde smiled. I stared at her confused. Does she know what I'm not talking about? "You do?" I asked her with my eyebrow up. "Yeah, you're my best friend aren't you?" she smiled. She doesn't get it does she… "NONO! I DON'T LIKE YOU! I LIKE LIKE YOU! YOU KNOW THE THING YOU GUYS CALL LOVE?" I shouted and began to pant after, inhaling and breathing deeply.

_**Lucy's POV**_

I stare at him confused. Then I start to laugh. This was too funny! What did he say? He loves me? Eyy Lucy you're losing it again. I should stop day dreaming. Like he would ever say that to me. I rose my hand and slapped myself once. Natsu's mouth just dropped. Not working, might need to try another one. Again, I slapped myself. It hurt pretty badly but everything is still the same. I raise my hand again but this time the rose haired mage caught it before it made contact with my cheek. "STOP HITTING YOURSELF LUCY!" Natsu screamed at me. Wait a second, if it hurt does that mean I'm not dreaming? "Natsu what did you say again?" I asked him. "STOP HITTING YOURSELF!" He yelled. I shook my head, "Nono, before that!" Natsu began to blush. "I said that I love you." He looked away again. Could it be? Did he really say that? "Really?" I asked him once more, just to make sure. He turned back and rose up a bit. He looks more confident. "I, Natsu Dragneel love you, Lucy Heartfillia!" He shouted.

Without hesitation I stood up from my chair and got right in front of Natsu's face. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled. It was silent for a second. Suddenly Natsu stood up also and grinned. "Really?" He asked. "I loved you since I left." I mumbled. I really didn't want to tell him the reason I left was because of him. That would probably make him feel bad. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me into a hug. Oh how I loved that warm feel when we make close contact.

After that we held hands and went off to the guild. Natsu kicked open the doors and everyone stared at our direction. "What do we have here? Two love birds finally going out?" Gray smirked. Natsu just glared at him. Erza came up to me and shook my other hand. "C-c-congratulations… Lucy…" Erza mumbled. "LUCY!" Mira squealed as she saw the lock between our fingers. "Hey Mira." I waved and smiled. "Seems like you guys finally sorted things out." She smiled. I just nodded. Why does Mira have a dark aura surrounding her? "So when's the baby coming?" Mira blurted out loud. "MIRA!" I yelled. She just ran away giggling. I turn around to see Natsu gone. Where did he go? I search around the room to finally see him fighting with Gray. Natsu Natsu, always the same. But that is what I like most about him. Always so childish and funny. When I get in trouble, he would help me, always be there for me. Everything is perfect! Except for one thing… Why is Erza still shaking my hand? And… "Hey Lucy, now that you and Natsu are finally together, LET'S GET GRAY AND JUVIA TOGETHER!" Mira yelled. Gray stopped fighting and stared at Mira with a shocked face. He then got hit by Natsu's flaming fist to the face. Juvia just looked at Mira with hearts in her eyes. Oh Mira, you're too funny.

.

.

.

**And that concludes this story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the supports and please continue to review! Also, tomorrow I might have the first chapter of my new story up. But no promises :D Until next time!**


End file.
